A typical multi-speed, dual clutch transmission uses a combination of two friction plate input clutches and several dog clutch/synchronizers to achieve “power-on” or dynamic shifts by alternating between one friction clutch and the other, with the synchronizers being preselected for the next expected gear (prior to actually making the dynamic shift). Heat generated at the input clutches raises the temperature of the friction plates. The input clutches must be of a large enough size and/or must be controlled to remain on for only a given amount of time in order to maintain the temperature of the friction plates below a predetermined maximum operating temperature.